


We will keep you well

by TheMalhamBird



Series: And I Will Keep You Warm [2]
Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Flu, Fluff, Kissing, Multi, Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4654350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMalhamBird/pseuds/TheMalhamBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaladin doesn't want to stay in bed, even if he does has the flu. Adolin, Shallan and Renarin don't really give him any say in the matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We will keep you well

**Author's Note:**

> There's some kissing and a vague implication that Shallan would like to draw Kaladin and Adolin doing slightly more than that, but it's mostly fluff :-)

Getting up in the morning tended to be an operation of epic proportions. Renarin woke first, hauling the duvet off the bed and on to the floor before checking the fabrial clock on his side of the bed to make sure it was actually a reasonable time to be getting up, then carefully leaning over two still sleeping bodies to prod his brother in the ribs. Adolin groaned, and opened his eyes.  
“What time is it?” he asked.  
“Five thirty.”  
“Ungh.” Adolin rolled to one side, and brushed a strand of red hair from Shallan’s face. “Wakey wakey Beautiful.”  
”I’m going to soulcast you in to stew and feed you to Bridge Four.” Shallan threatened lazily, burrowing further down beneath the covers. “It’s sleep time.”  
“Noooo...” Adolin grinned. “It’s morning time! The sun is beautiful and shining, it’s a wonderful day to go outside and draw the pretty moss!”  
Shallan’s only response was to whack Adolin in the face with her pillow and move her head to Kaladin’s chest. Kaladin stretched languidly – then slid an arm beneath Shallan and rolled off the bed and on to the floor. They hit the floor with a thud, Kaladin wincing as his back collided with duvet, squashing him between the ground and a very irritated Shallan. “That was mean,” she growled.  
“Sorry Red. Complete A-a-acciden-!“ Kaladin turned his head to the side and sneezed.  
Silence descended on the bedroom as everyone looked at the Windrunner. Kaladin blushed. “Sorry. Red’s hair must be dusty or something-“  
“Or you’re going down with something.” Renarin frowned, and crouched down next to the couple sprawled on the floor. “Are you feeling alright? You were shivering badly last night, are you still cold?”  
“I’m fine.” Kaladin smiled reassuringly. “I’m feeling warmer-“  
“You’re really hot.” Shallan frowned.  
“Hey!” Adolin let out an indignant squawk. “I thought I was the hot one.”  
“I meant temperature.” Shallan rolled off Kaladin’s chest and placed a hand on his forehead. “You’re burning up.”  
“I don’t-“ Kaladin tried to sit up. Adolin was next to him in a flash, hands on Kaladin’s shoulders, pinning him down.  
“No you don’t. You’re not moving anywhere. Ren’s going to get Glys and come back to run a diagnostic on you. In the meantime, you don’t get to move.”  
“I’m fine-“ Kaladin insisted.  
“No, Shallan’s right. You are really, really hot.” Adolin grinned. “Not just temperature wise either” He bent his head and captured Kaladin’s lips with his own. Kaladin’s back arched as he automatically returned the kiss. Renarin and Shallan exchanged glances.  
Soon after the four of them had started courting, Renarin had realised that Kal responded to kisses in much the same way a cat responded to being petted- reluctant to let it stop once it had been started. Adolin would be able to keep Kaladin where he was long enough for Renarin to fetch Glys.

***

Renarin returned with Glys and Syl in toe- the honour spren had been complaining that Kal’s head felt fuzzy since early this morning apparently. Kaladin and Adolin were still kissing and Shallan had her sketchbook out. Renarin shot her a glare and she raised her eyebrows. “What? They both have clothes on. It’s a good study and I’m not allowed to draw them doing...other stuff...” she blushed slightly, although maintained her defiant posture, and Renarin was sure her face was nowhere near as red as his was.  
Nudging his brother off his Captain with his foot, he cupped Kaladin’s face with his hand. A warm glow of stormlight began to build up and Kaladin gasped, eyes widening as they filled with stormlight, turning a glassy blue.  
Renarin still wasn’t quite used to the feeling of being submerged in someone else’s consciousness, but Kaladin had allowed him to practice this surge on him and Renarin was familiar with how Kaladin should feel. He was also aware of what Kaladin felt like when he was over tired, exhausted and stressed, or when he had been wounded. This felt like a strange mixture of both sensations. And Renarin could See exactly how this was going to develop. Sore throat, headache, aching muscles, too hot, too cold ,too hot again-  
“You’re going back to bed,” he said firmly, taking his hand away. Kaladin hissed slightly at the loss of stormlight, eyes dying back to their normal brown.  
“I can’t,” he objected. “I have to go and check on Lift, there are new recruits that need training and I have to give Elhokar and Dalinar a proper report on Azir-“  
“You have the flu.” Renarin retorted. “You need to sleep-“  
“Stormlight-“  
“Kal, sweetheart,” Adolin said gently. “We need to have a conversation about how much you use stormlight to postpone problems your body is having.”  
“ Like losing nearly all your blood and not noticing because stormlight was just making new stuff to keep pushing out your sliced artery.” Syl added, arms folded. “I feel ill, and spren don’t get ill. We just get feedback from our humans.”  
“Go back to bed,” Shallan said gently, setting her sketchbook aside. “I’ve got all your span reed communications, I can compile a report for the King and Dalinar.”  
“And I can check up on Lift,” Adolin added, scooping Kaladin up and plopping him back on to the bed. Renarin and Shallan passed up the duvet, and Adolin tucked him up.  
“Teft will have the new recruits under control.” Renarin added. “We can do without you for a day or two.”  
Kaladin smiled slightly. “That put me in my place.”  
“I’m serious, Kal. You don’t have to worry about trying to keep everything under control.”  
“Fine.” Kaladin surrendered. “Just for today.”  
“Until you get better.” Shallan, Adolin and Renarin said quickly, at the the same time.  
“You stay here until you get better,” Adolin told him. “And if I have to get father to order you to do it, I’ll do it.”


End file.
